Tu amor una tentación
by Natubis
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción "Demasiado" de Daniela Herrero. Temporalmente ubicado después de kung fu panda 2.


**Que frio! Digo, yo de vuelta! Pero solo por un ratito nada más, estoy en medio de un par de cosillas que no me dejan en paz XD... y aclaro que esto pequeñito se me ocurrió por la canción "demasiado" de Daniela Herrero. (que recuerdos! ^^ ) Les recomiendo que la escuchen.**

**emm, personalmente no soy muy fan de los songfics, pero bueno, esta canción no me dejaba en paz y me hacía pensar en Tigresa. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Dreamworks, no hago dinero con esto, y la hermosa canción pertenece a Daniela Herrero.**

* * *

**Tu amor una tentación.**

Po bajaba animado las escaleras del palacio de jade saltando alegre al igual que un niño lleno de regalos en su cumpleaños. El brillo y el entusiasmo que irradiaba Po se notaban a leguas de distancia.

-Te encantará!, te enseñaré las mejores recetas, pastelillos, dumplings, y la tradicional sopa de fideos!. Además podría enseñarte toda mi colección de kung fu que tengo en mi habitación y hasta podría contarte unos secretillos de Mantis que te dejarán con la boca abierta- le dijo en tono cómplice a su compañera –oh! Y también ….. y también… a papá le encantará!...y…-

Tigresa no sabía como mirarlo, ni siquiera lo escuchaba, se sentía una verdadera necia. Por los antepasados del kung fu! Aprender a cocinar? Eso verdaderamente era una locura. En qué momento había aceptado tal tortura?… oh si, ya lo había recordado… esos ojos verde jade que suplicaban. Era bastante consciente de que se veía afectado por ellos úlitmamente

Por qué siempre caía? Prácticamente se había quedado sin aire cuando el panda se acercó tanto a ella mientras le rogaba con las manos unidas… acercándose más y más. "Está bien!" casi gritó, cualquier cosa para que no notará el rojo de sus mejillas, sellando así una tarde de tortura junto al panda.

Prácticamente perdía el control con él cerca, se volvía torpe con sus acciones y se le trababan las palabras. Gruñía cada vez que lo recordaba… cuánto tiempo más podría sobrevivir? Ni en sueños podía estar tranquila porque el panda se tomaba la osadía de meterse en ellos.

El gran enigma que hacía revolución en su cabeza, como una buena guerrera ya lo había resuelto hace un tiempo ya… se había enamorado de él. Fue fácil darse cuenta, pero le tomó un tiempo asimilarlo. Pero que debía hacer ahora? Negarlo?... le fue imposible hacerlo. Evitarlo?... inútil, él siempre la buscaba y la encontraba, y ella nunca podía dejar de caer, siempre caía.

Había caído en una trampa, una mañosa enredadera donde la curiosidad, las ansias y el sentirse como si volara cuando él la miraba la envolvían más aún. Gruñó inconscientemente sin darse cuenta y Po solo siguió saltando alegre mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Porque rayos era tan irresistible? Todavía no se decidía que es lo que debía hacer… hasta ahora lo único que sabía hacer era caer, caer y caer.

**Tu amor una tentación**… esa canción le resonaba siempre cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

Miró a Po fastidiada. Por qué se veía tan tierno? Se permitió un rugido interno y dejó que esa canción resonará en su cabeza...

**Como sobrevivir a esta revolución inexplicable,  
como no caer en tu trampa mortal recorriéndote,  
como respirar cuando estas cerca de mi si me quitas el aire,  
como descifrar el enigma de mi corazón…**

**Como resistir tu efecto letal, tu sombra gigante,**  
**como avanzar al siguiente nivel teniendo control,**  
**Tengo que inventar una técnica nueva para evitarte**  
**o volver a la cama y dormir para soñar con vos.**

**Demasiado Salvaje para dejarme atrapar**  
**demasiado cobarde para salir a buscarte**  
**demasiado lista para dejarte escapar**  
**y lo bastante inconsciente para amarte.**

**Tu amor una tentación**  
**Demasiado irresistible como para negarme**  
**No hay mucho que decidir,**  
**hay un ángel un demonio y en el medio estás vos**  
**Seré tu trampa mortal,**  
**no tendrás que convencerme, bastará con mirarme**  
**Haré que mueras por mí**  
**y empapeles con mi foto toda la habitación**

**Como ignorar el teléfono mudo la carta no escrita,  
como combinar mi curiosidad y este pánico atroz  
solo puedo pensar en que voy a decir en como vas a mirarme. **

**y si vas a oir el escándalo en mi corazón**

**Demasiado Salvaje para dejarme atrapar**  
**Demasiado cobarde para salir a buscarte**  
**Demasiado lista para dejarte escapar**  
**y lo bastante inconsciente para amarte.**

**Tu amor una tentación,**  
**Demasiado irresistible como para negarme**  
**No hay mucho que decidir,**  
**hay un ángel un demonio y en el medio estás vos**

**Seré tu trampa mortal**  
**no tendrás que convencerme bastará con mirarme**  
**Haré que mueras por mi**  
**y empapeles con mi foto toda la habitación**

**Tu amor una tentación...**

Ok, ya era suficiente de tantas dudas, si había algo que odiara en verdad eran las dudas, como guerrera debía saber cuando rendirse. De todas formas sabía que tarde o temprano caería a la tentación. Basta de pánico, basta de dudas. Pero no sería la única en caer, eso podía asegurarlo.

Tigresa soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Po se había tropezado y caía por las interminables escaleras.

-oh, claro que no Po, no me refería a esa forma de… caer- susurró Tigresa mientras se relamía con una mirada que rozaba a lo perverso. Ella como maestra de kung fu era una protectora de la justicia y debía poner en orden a los bandidos, y él era un bandido muy peligroso. Aunque sonara excesivamente cursi para ella, esa era su verdad, él se había robado su corazón.

-prepárate Po… voy por ti-

**Tu amor una tentación…**

* * *

**WIIII... espero que les haya gustado, ya tenía ganas de escribir algo!. Bueno, en lo personal no espero mucho de este fic ya que es cortito y lo escribí para evitar dormirme en clase XDXDD pero quería compartirlo de todas formas. **

**Ah! y también quería dar mil gracias a todos los reviews que me dejaron en mi anterior fic.. estaba super emocionada con uno y cada uno de ellos!, y de lo que la mayoría que me dijeron, sip, pienso hacer segunda parte donde aparezcan "los niños" XD … pero paciencia. Todavía hay un pequeño proyecto que quiero hacer antes, probar otro aspecto... en el futuro lo sabrán ;D , pero por ahora esto pequeñito les dejo ^^. Saluditos!**

**P.D: sé que en la canción hay una parte que dice teléfono y que en la antigua China no existen , pero bueno XDXDXD…**


End file.
